In The End
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: It's a Majestics fic. Oliver's POV and I'm not really sure what else to say. You just have to read it. Sorry. COMPLETED!
1. How Long I Can Last

**In The End**

****

****My 1st Beyblade fic. I woke up with the idea for this. I sincerely hope you all like it. The whole thing's probably gonna be from Oliver's POV, unless I change my mind. Anyways, Oliver's got something of a retrospective going for most of the 1st chapter, so it's relatively dull. It'll get better, I promise. _(I don't own Beyblade)_

****

**How Long I Can Last**

****

****Frustrated by lack of anything to do at home, I headed here. It's late evening and, surprisingly, there aren't many people around. Usually this place is packed with tourists and locals both. Somewhat unsettled, I stop and look around for someone. Realizing I'm alone, I glance at the painting next to me. Ironic. What're the chances of stopping in that very same place. This is the exact spot where I first really met Tyson. 

I smile softly to myself at the thought. The Bladebreakers gave the four of us a whole new perspective, that's for sure. I'd run into Tyson and his friends the day before I actually met any of them. Little did I know then how they were going to change my life. But, thinking about it now, my life changed long before then. It started when I met _them_, that day, those few years ago. 

It was in London, for the European Championships. That was when I met them for the very first time. The distant and aloof Robert Jurgen, the fiery tempered Johnny McGregor, and my personal favorite, the outgoing Enrique Giancarlo. The four of us wound up the European Champions. Robert won, Johnny took second, and I tied with Enrique for third. Meeting the three of them certainly knocked me for a loop. 

We weren't really friends then. More like close acquaintances really. Sure we did a few things together now and then, but we didn't really know one another, not like we do now. And the more I get to know all of them, the better I like each respectively. My initial observances were right, for all the more Robert's not so distant anymore and Johnny's temper is getting better. Enrique hasn't changed much at all, but that's fine. He fits into our little group best just like he is. Still, even though I have close friends now, real friends, it won't leave me alone. 

In all honesty, it's getting to the point where I can't push away that feeling anymore. I can't explain it. Everything's going well in my life. Nothing's wrong, I don't have any problems. But that thought keeps nagging at the back of my mind. The others can't help me or I'd have tried asking by this time. I'm afraid to actually do it, though not for myself. For her. Unicolyon always comes first. That's the way I've thought for I don't know how long. And if something happens to me, what will happen to her? I can't keep going like this. I'm tired of running away from it. If I'm going to do it, I might as well get it over with. 

_Chaos: _Hi! Hope ya liked it. The rest of the Majestics are gonna be coming in next chapter. I'll try to have it up soon. Can you figure out what Oliver's considering? He says he's sick of running away but what he doesn't realize is he's just running in another direction. Please R,R& tell me if I misspelled any names. 


	2. The Flow Of Life

Have you figured out what Oliver's up to yet? If not, it's okay cause I'm gonna tell you in a minute here. And, as promised, the rest of the Majestics make their entrance.****

****

**The Flow Of Life**

I'm sick of running. I'm so damned sick of it. So I'm not going to anymore. It's all going to stop in a little while. Seated on the floor of my room, I raise the thin, sharp knife and swallow hard. If I'm going to do this I'd better get on with it. The others will be here soon, but I'll be gone by then. Biting my lip, I deftly slit my right wrist. I started there because it's stronger, it will give me an extra moment to do the other one. I watch the blood a few seconds, then shift the blade to my right hand and slice open my left wrist. 

In agony, I drop the knife and it clatters to the floor. It hurts, but I had to do it. There was no other way. I....I don't know how else I could've..... The doorbell rings, breaking through my thoughts. No. Not now. They had to pick this once to be early. The bell rings again and, not receiving an answer, one of them opens it. What was I thinking? I should've locked it. Now Enrique's calling my name. I can hear the three of them coming upstairs. They're in the hall now, headed right for my room. 

Suddenly my door opens, "Oliver!?" It's Enrique, with Johnny and Robert right behind him. He looks me in the eye a moment and then his gaze drops to my bleeding wrists. "Oh my god." He disappears down the hall, only to return seconds later with several cloths. He and Johnny are beside me now. I lost track of Robert just after the door opened. Enrique has one of the cloths wrapped around my right wrist, putting pressure on the cut, trying to stop the bleeding. On my left, Johnny's doing the same. 

Feebly, I try to pull away from them. "No Oliver. It's all right," Enrique assures me. "Why the hell would he have done this?" I answer Johnny, though the question wasn't directed at me. "I....I had to. I couldn't stand it. It's too much anymore." "Shh. Don't talk." "But Enrique I...." "No matter what you think Oliver, we don't want to lose you." Shocked, I give a slight whimper and look up at the both of them, tears in my eyes. 

I can feel something warm around me. There's something behind me. I try to see what, but my vision's beginning to blur, and it's getting harder to breathe all the time. I fight to stay awake, a losing battle from the start. Gradually I sink back into the warmth I now realize is a blanket. Suddenly I realize what's been behind me the entire time. Despite my best efforts to remain conscious, I pass out against Robert. 

_Chaos:_ Is Oliver going to survive? Why did he do this in the first place? You'll just have to wait 'til chapter 3 to find out. I promise I'll try to get it up soon. And this may not be the best time to ask but, I have another story I'm working on. It's not really a fic because it's original. I'd love for all of you to be able to read it, but I have absolutely no clue where I could post it. Suggestions are definitely welcome. 


	3. How Far

I'm back again. Poor Oliver. Did he make it after the last chapter? Let's find out, shall we.****

****

**How Far**

I wake up with a headache bordering on migraine. What the?! I'm alive? But how....? Enrique. He and the others. It's slowly coming back to me. I open my eyes and look around me. I seem to be in my own room, but I can't tell for sure. Why's it so dark? Ah, the shades are drawn. Carefully I reach a hand up to touch my aching head and realize my wrist is bandaged. They must have called a doctor after I blacked out. 

I can hear voices out in the hall now, and suddenly the door opens. Enrique walks in and comes over to the bed, turning on the lamp beside me. "How long?" He practically jumps, "huh? Oh, you're awake. Finally." He seems relieved. "How long did I sleep?" "Only about thirty-six hours." I look at him, surprised. "Only?" He gives me a thin smile, "they told us you'd probably sleep for a few days." "Well they lied." "So they did." "Where are Robert and Johnny?" "Downstairs." 

There's silence a moment, and then I remember something. "It was Robert behind me, wasn't it?" "It was." "Why?" "Why what?" "Why did you stop me?" "We didn't want to lose you. We still don't." I don't understand. But, the way he said it, I'm guessing Enrique doesn't understand either. "Why?" Apparently it's my turn to answer questions, "why what?" "Why'd you do it Oliver. Why did you try to kill yourself?" That's none of his business. Why I did it is my reason and mine only. 

Silence reigns once more, only to be broken. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" "No." No I'm not. I'm not ready to tell him. Not yet. "It's all right. I guess it's not really any of my business anyway." Damn right it isn't. He turns away then, "but you scared me." Wha....? "Actually, you scared all three of us. We....we thought you were going to die." That was the point, but I....I....scared them? I didn't think.... That wasn't supposed to.... "Enrique?" He turns back to me, "what?" 

I think I'm going to cry. I'm such an idiot. I didn't....didn't even....stop to think how they might feel. "I'm sorry." Like you wouldn't believe. How could I have been so stupid? I thought I'd thought of everything. I couldn't have been more wrong. I forgot about them. My friends. The one thing I finally realized was actually important in this world, and I forgot it. "It's all right Oliver." "But I...." "Just promise me something." Of course. Anything. Anything at all to make up for this. "Don't do that again. 'Cause if you do, next time, we might be too late." 

"I promise." "Good. Now why don't you go back to sleep." He turns off the light, "where are you going?" "Downstairs to tell Johnny and Robert you're better." He disappears into the hall, closing the door behind him. Once he's gone, I lay back against my pillows, thinking. I guess we've gotten closer than I thought. I hadn't realized they'd do something like this for me. But now I know, just how far my friends will go to help me. And that makes me feel a whole lot better. 

_Chaos:_ Well whadya think? Unless I come up with more, we've got about 2 chapters to go. I hopes ya likes it, and I'd loves it if you'd tells me whats ya think. 


	4. Simply Why

I'll bet you're all wondering why Oliver attempted suicide, right? Well guess what. You get to find out. Whether or not it's an understandable reason, I'll let you decide. But for now, let's see what the rest of the Majestics think.****

****

**Simply Why**

It's been two weeks since that day. That is, since I tried to take my own life by slitting my wrists. But my friends, they stopped me. And I think I'm beginning to understand why. So now the only 'why' left, is the one that led me to this. The others, they want to know. Then again, they haven't left me alone much more than ten minutes at a time since they found me with both wrists slit. It seems there's almost always one of them around. 

I think Enrique answered that question before I'd even noticed though. He told me I scared them. So it's understandable why they won't leave me alone. It's because they're afraid. Afraid I'll try to kill myself again. Even after I promised I wouldn't, it hasn't seemed to ease their fears. Before, it just didn't make any sense. Now I realize that my single reason to die is nowhere near as strong as my many reasons to live. 

For everything he's done to me, my friends have done a dozen times as much to make up for it, without even realizing. I've often wondered how I managed to hide it from them. The bruises, the cuts, scrapes, scratches and scars. But they never noticed. Of course it hasn't been all that long since we all started paying a lot more attention to one another. And in that short amount of time, I haven't been home, when he was. 

"What are you thinking about Oliver?" I'd been staring out the window, but the voice causes me to turn. I find Robert behind me. "Oh, nothing really," I try to dissuade him. "You don't look like you were thinking about nothing. What's the matter?" Damn he's perceptive. "Are you thinking about why you did it?" I look up at him, shocked and slightly angry. He sits down beside me on the couch. "I'm right, aren't I? I can tell from the way you looked at me when I said." 

I sag a bit, "you three aren't going to drop it, are you?" "No." "Why not?" "Because, we can't help you if we don't know the problem, now can we?" I hate to admit it, but he's right. He turns towards the door a moment, "would you two either get in here or go away? Eavesdropping isn't very becoming of you." Johnny and Enrique walk into the room, looking a little sheepish at being caught. 

They settle themselves across from Robert and me, "so?" "So what?" I ask, although I know full well what. "Are you ever going to tell us?" "Enrique." Johnny gives him a mild shove, "leave the poor kid alone. Either he's going to tell us or he's not and there's nothing we can do about whichever he decides." Thank you Johnny. But I might as well tell them. Like Robert said, they want to help, and they can't if they don't know what's wrong. 

"You're sure?" They all look at me, "sure?" "Sure you want to hear I mean." "Of course." "Yeah." "Come on Oli, tell us what's wrong." The three of them all look worried. I'm still having trouble believing they'd worry at all, about me. I take a deep breath, "my father, he....he hates me." "He does?" You haven't the slightest Robert. None of you do. You can't possibly know, what he's done to me. 

"He does. He...." I swallow hard, struggling to get the next part out. "He beats me every chance he gets. If he comes home and I'm here....." I can't continue. I'm on the verge of tears already, from just that little bit. Suddenly I realize there's an arm around my shoulders, and that Enrique's on my left, while Johnny's to my right on the other side of Robert. "The bastard." "Definitely." "Doesn't know a good son when he sees one, is that it?" 

"You know Oliver, you can always come to one of our places if you need away from here." "He's right." "And you can call us whenever you need some help." "Just don't ever try that again, got it?" Crying, I nod. I can't believe they're doing this. I didn't know they could help me with something this way. And all I had to do was simply tell them why. 

_Chaos: _Chappie 4 is done. Whoo-hoo! Chappie 5 next, is end of fic. But I make sequel for all readers and reviewers, 'cause they all so nice to Chaos. They like what Chaos write and that make Chaos very happy. Oli happy make Chaos happy too. Chaos talk like this when Chaos write too much in one night, so's don't worry. Will get over it by next chappie. Hopes you like. Bye-bye. 


	5. There's Always Each Other

After two and a half weeks, the rest of the Majestics are going home.Butis Oliver going to be all right by himself? ****

****

**There's Always Each Other**

"Now, you're sure you'll be okay Oliver?" I'm being mother henned. "I'm sure Robert." For the hundred thousandth time. I sigh softly. I guess I can understand them being worried about me, but really. How many variations of that question do I have to answer? I thought after about the first hundred they'd be satisfied. But I suppose I should be thankful to have friends that care about me. Not so very long ago, I didn't. And they've stayed two and a half weeks, just for me. It's all been me, what _I _want to do, where_ I _want to go. It seems they've all but neglected themselves. 

But now they're walking out the door, and suddenly I'm not feeling quite so sure of myself. "Oliver?" Enrique's voice brings me back to reality. "Yes?" "We hardly ever come to your place. Why don't we take a walk before we leave?" I look up at the taller boy a moment, then smile. "Why not?" I join them on the porch and we head for the garden. "It's very pretty around here." Enrique grins, ready to take advantage of the comment. "Robert, we've all known Oliver how long, and _that_ surprises you?" 

I can't help but laugh along with Enrique. Less than a minute and Johnny joins in. I'm surprised though, when Robert smiles as well. "You're right. I really shouldn't be." He looks at Enrique, "but I made you laugh." Now Enrique looks surprised. Johnny and I just laugh harder and Robert starts too. "He got you Enrique." "Yeah, real funny Johnny." "Come on Enrique, give us a break. It's about time one of _us _got _you_." I try to ease his mood a bit. He looks at me a moment, then sighs and smiles, "guess you're right." 

"At least it made Oliver laugh," he continues. "Huh?" I glance at him, confused. "you haven't laughed since the last time we saw you. That is, before we got here." I can't believe he....he.....actually....actually......remembered. Such a trivial little thing. I never thought something so....small could....could ever matter. "You didn't think we hadn't noticed, did you?" But Enrique.... "Like it was that hard to see, when you're usually so cheerful." Johnny? "Are you all right?" Robert sounds concerned. "All right you two, enough. I think you're upsetting him." 

I shake my head, "no. I'm okay Robert. But I think I'm still getting used to the changes in your personalities." "I think we all are actually." "Yeah, Enrique's right." Actually Johnny, you're both right. But I think I'll wait to tell the two of them that. "Yeah, but when it's all said and done what have we got left?" The three of them think about that a minute. "Well," Robert begins, "there's always each other." Yeah. There is, isn't there? And I don't think I could ask for anything more. 

_Chaos:_ The End. Hope you liked it. Was the ending okay? I'm gonna turn this into a series for all you loyal readers. So keep your eyes peeled for the sequel, 'Once More, Never Again'. I should have the first chapter up soon. And sorry chapter five here took so long. Au revoir. 


End file.
